fonlinefandomcom-20200213-history
FAQ
Q: When I login, the whole game is in russia and all NPCs are in russian language, regardless of what I do! '' A: You most probably play on TLA and not on 2238, because 2238 is 100% done in english without any russian language support. You need to open up the config tool and type in the server data for 2238 in the "Net" tab. IP: 94.103.87.42 and Port: 2238. ''Q: Is it going to be generally more Items to be crafted, like the APA, I already know what I can achieve through the profession. A: No. Q: I'm stuck in Vault Eight's 3rd floor right now, the elevator doesn't move / I'm stuck elsewhere in the game, what now? A: It can happen sometimes. Just get out of the elevator, then get in again. Worst case scenario: contact one of the admins on IRC - if he's available, he'll get you out. If nobody answers on IRC, send PM, but do NOT start a new thread. Q: Is it possible to give every starting character an awareness perk (or any other perk/feature in general)? A: It is. But we want to keep the game as close to the originals as it gets. Q: Is there a level cap? And if yes how high? '' A: Yes, the level cap is set to lvl 21 at the moment. ''Q: I get a bug in client, it says: "Unable to open spawnnpc.cfg" '' A: This is admin stuff and should be disabled. You can just ignore it, your client works perfectly. ''Q: I wanna craft/buy/steal/find advanced hi-tech equipment. How to get APA or Gauss Rifle? '' A: Advanced items will be given on special occasions in game, usually by Admins or Game Masters (GMs). Alternative is to connect to The Life After server. ''Q: I heard that there is lot of lag because we create several characters. So i will give u names of my characters that i do not use so u can delete them... '' A: Yes. We could damage the database by deleting something, better leave it as is. However, creation of more accounts per player is not recommended, please use no more than one from now on. ''Q: How do I get to LVL 2? '' A: Talk to brahmin herder and get a shovel. Then shovel shit for xp. You can also get a knife and then farm for fiber in the desert to sell rope and get XP. ''Q: I forgot my password/My account is screwed up/I've got some other problem with my account? A: Go to irc.forestnet.org, join the official game channel, i.e. #2238 and ask op for help. Ops are marked with @ character. Q: Who are the devs? Whom should I send PM (emergency only, please!)? A: Lexx, lisac2k, scypior, Ghosthack and Atom. If nobody answers, it probably means your issue is being worked on, not important or already solved. Do NOT bother the devs, one PM is enough. Q: Can an admin delete my char so i can make new with same nickname? '' '' A: No, we don't delete chars, make a new one. Q: How can I get music into the game? A: Copy the /music/ folder from your Fallout 2 installation or CD and paste it in your FOnline Client /data/sound/ folder. That's it. Now you should be able to hear music ingame. Q: Where can I get a list of all Profession Trainers? A: Here, until we update additional notes file. Q: How can I delete my character? A: Type into the message box: "~deleteself ". After you logout and your character dissapears, the account will be deleted. 'Q: How do I make a tent?' A: Use science on 10 bhramin hides. 'Q: How do I get to LVL 2?' A: Talk to bhramin herder and get a shovel. Then shovel shit for xp. You can also get a knife and then farm for fiber in the desert to sell rope and get XP. 'Q: How do I talk RED CAPS?' A: This is called shouting, type /s before your message or hold down ctrl before sending message. Also /r for radio if you have one or hold down shift. /w for whisper or hold alt. 'Q: How do I get a shovel and what do i do with it?' A: Talk to a man standing near 'cows' in pens. He will give you a shovel. Equip it and use it on shit for exp. Return to him after to receive your payment and lose your shovel.